


Enamorándome de Nuevo

by LaurelsCanary



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Final Alternativo, Pequeña insinuación a Steroline, Recuerdos, Spoilers, Temporada 6, season 6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelsCanary/pseuds/LaurelsCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler de la primera mitad de la temporada 6. Damon Salvatore ha regresado de la muerte y lo que pudo ser la mejor noticia de la vida de Elena ya no lo es, porque ella no lo recuerda. Elena sabe que en un momento amó a Damon, pero ahora solamente lo odia. ¿Seguirá adelante con su vida o recuperará sus recuerdos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamorándome de Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta historia es como me hubiera gustado que sucedieran las cosas entre Damon y Elena. Contiene spoilers de la 6ta temporada de TVD, pero no todo lo que está acá es sacado textualmente de la serie.
> 
> Como se imaginaran, esto se escribió antes del fatídico final de la temporada 6.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten. Besos =)

Ahí se encontraba Elena, intentando entender como las cosas habían cambiado tanto. ¿Por qué todo su mundo se había desmoronado con la llegada de Damon? Todo estaba tan bien. Estaba estudiando medicina, había logrado seguir adelante después de la muerte de Bonnie, estaba viviendo con Caroline como siempre habían querido. Su mundo era como lo había soñado. Entonces Damon y Bonnie habían vuelto de la muerte y todo se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes.

Lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa. ¿Era posible volver del otro lado incluso cuando éste se había desmoronado? La idea le daba dolor de cabeza al intentar comprenderla, pero no iba a discutir al respecto. Tenía a su mejor amiga de vuelta, ya todo estaba en orden. Lo único malo era que Damon había vuelto y ella lo odiaba... O eso quería que pensaran.

Si bien lo único que recordaba de Damon era todo lo malo que le había hecho, no podía negar que había una parte de ella (muy fuerte) que se sentía muy aliviada y emocionada al respecto. Si se ponía a escuchar a esa pequeña vocecita, iría corriendo a sus brazos a fundirse en un profundo y gran abrazo. Pero no podía permitirlo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él era Damon. Era un asesino, la persona más egoísta que había conocido, la persona que mató a su hermano, a Lexi y provocó tantas otras muertes. Lo más probable era que se aprovechara de ese momento de debilidad. Sí, Elena sabía que Damon la deseaba, pero no era más que eso: deseo. Un monstruo así no podía sentir amor, ya no.

Por lo tanto, lo que haría era olvidar ese extraño deseo y seguir adelante. Se le pasaría en un día o dos. Tal vez era sólo el estrés que llevaba acumulando.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! –gritó Elena a Bonnie y Caroline.

–Que borraste tus recuerdos. Amaste tanto a Damon que no pudiste soportar vivir sin él, por eso hiciste que te borraran todos sus recuerdos juntos. –respondió calmadamente Bonnie.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No, no, eso no puede ser verdad. Estas confundida por el tiempo que pasaste con Damon. Él te convenció de eso.

– ¡ELENA! ¡Escúchame! Todo esto es verdad. Yo estuve cuando decidiste esto. Intenté convencerte de que no lo hicieras, pero no me escuchaste. Estabas devastada. Lo amaste mucho...–comentó Caroline.

El hecho de que Caroline estuviera de acuerdo con toda esta locura era desconcertante. Y la preocupaba. Ella nunca había querido a Damon, ¿por qué se ponía de su lado?

Desde que volvió, Damon había estado intentando convencer a Elena de que habían salido, de que se amaban, que lo había elegido sobre Stefan. ¿Qué tan demente era eso? Ahora resulta que sus mejores amigas lo apoyaban. ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, eso tendría sentido. Había muchos momentos de esos dos últimos años que no recordaba, sobre todo del último verano. Y, el hecho de que ya no estuviera con Stefan también era raro. Lo que recordaba era que habían terminado porque ya no sentían lo mismo, pero ¿cómo sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto? Cuando era humana ella lo amó como a nadie. Pero ahora sólo sentía cariño por él. ¿Era posible que ella hubiera elegido a Damon?

Sólo había una persona que podía despejar esa duda.

–Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Stefan, dejándola pasar a su casa.

Desde la vuelta de Damon, él había mejorado notablemente. Al principio la relación había estado un poco tensa, pero después de un par de días se habían perdonado y no había visto a Stefan tan feliz como ahora. En ese momento Elena pensó que tal vez, tal vez Damon si había cambiado...

–Mira, necesito hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente honesto... ¿Por qué terminamos? Es decir, recuerdo que era porque no sentíamos lo mismo, pero ¿fue realmente por eso?

Stefan se notaba incomodo, lo que preocupó más a Elena. – ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

–Es que Bonnie y Caroline me dijeron que yo estuve enamorada de Damon y que era mi novio, pero no lo recuerdo porque obligué a Alaric a hacerme olvidar todo momento con él; y que esa es la verdadera razón de por qué terminamos ¿Es todo un invento de Damon, verdad? –preguntó Elena desesperada, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

–Ambos sabemos que conoces la verdadera razón. –dijo Stefan tranquilamente.

– ¿Cómo... cómo pude estar con él? Damon es un monstruo. Él, él mató a mi hermano, a Lexi, intentó sacrificar a Bonnie, mató a Aaron. ¿Cómo pude elegirlo a él en vez de a tí?

Stefan miro seriamente a Elena antes de hablar. –Me hice esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo. Luego, eventualmente lo vi. Damon te inspira. Él empuja la parte más oscura de ti. Y cuando tú moriste, él fue el único que te hizo sentir viva. Y tú lo hiciste sentir humano. –Elena suspiró fuertemente, impactada por sus palabras. –Tú amaste a Damon por la misma razón que yo lo amo. Porque a pesar de cada cosa mala que él ha hecho, no podemos vivir sin él. Y en el fondo, lo sabes.

Ella se dejo caer en el sillón. –Así que es verdad. Yo... yo de verdad lo amé. No hay forma de que me mientas al respecto. –rió secamente. – ¿Debería recuperar mis recuerdos?

–Eso es algo que te corresponde decidir a vos. No puedo decirte que hacer. Aunque si puedo decirte que lo suyo fue real y creo que merece ser recordado.

–Es mucho para procesar, creo que necesito pensarlo. Gracias Stefan. –Elena lo abrazó brevemente antes de ir hacia la puerta y ahí pudo comprender que verdaderamente sus sentimientos habían cambiado. No sólo los de ella, él también la había superado. Inesperadamente eso la alegró. – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –preguntó en la puerta.

–Ya la estás haciendo, ¿no? –dijo un tanto divertido. Stefan se encontraba aliviado. Hace mucho tiempo que había superado a Elena y ahora sólo quería que su hermano estuviera feliz. Esperaba que esta charla la motivara a ver quien realmente era su Damon y lo mucho que había cambiado por ella.

– ¿Hay algo entre Caroline y tú? –ella vio como palidecía y sus mejillas se ponía coloradas.

–No, por supuesto que no, somos amigos. ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?

– ¿Todos? –preguntó divertida.

–Si, tú, Damon, Lexi, Alaric. –suspiro frustrado

–Creo que si tantas personas distintas pensamos lo mismo, es por algo ¿no? Caroline es una gran chica, no la pierdas. Adiós Stefan. –La chica se fue antes de que Stefan pudiera responderle.

* * *

Después de leer una y otra vez los diarios y ver las fotos con Damon (cosas que Alaric le había de vuelto), Elena todavía tenía dudas sobre si recuperar sus recuerdos. Sabía que lo había amado, era su letra la de las palabras tan hermosas sobre él y era ella quien sonreía totalmente enamorada junto a él. Entonces ¿por qué no quería sus recuerdos de vuelta? Simple: tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de haber cometido un error, tenía miedo de que lo que sintió por Damon fuera falso, tenía miedo de herir a Damon (aunque sabía que ya lo había hecho), pero por sobre todo tenía miedo de amarlo sabiendo que él no era la persona que conocía, tenía miedo de haberse equivocado al amar a Damon.

Seguía sin entender como una persona podía cambiar tanto. ¿Damon realmente había cambiado? Necesitaba comprobarlo por sí misma.

Damon mantenía sus distancias porque Elena se lo había pedido, así que ella lo observaba desde lejos. Observaba como se comportaba con Stefan, Bonnie e inclusive Caroline cada vez que se reunían. A todos los trataba bien y todos parecían aceptarlo. No existía tensión alguna como había antes. Observó como ayudaba a intentar romper la barrera mágica que todavía existía en Mystic Falls. Observó como ya no mataba personas, simplemente se limitaba a tomar sangre de la bolsa. Vio como inclusive ayudaba a Enzo a ser mejor persona, junto con Caroline, aunque Damon lo hacía sin notarlo. También observó como en una ocasión ayudo a Caroline para la cena de Acción de Gracias y como intento convencer a Stefan de que se estaba equivocando al negar los sentimientos por ella. Sí, seguía conservando su típico humor, su sarcasmo y su forma de sacar de quicio a los demás, pero ahora no había odio alguno en eso. Había molestia en algunas ocasiones y enojo cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo a como había planeado, pero no era el mismo de antes. Damon realmente había cambiado. Y en ese momento, después de haber visto y comprobado que Damon era una persona nueva y de que le gustaba mucho esa persona, ella tomo la decisión de tener sus recuerdos de vuelta.

* * *

 

Damon se encontraba sólo en el bar, bebiendo de nuevo. Si bien aparentaba que todo estaba bien, lo destruía el hecho de que Elena lo hubiera olvidado. Muchas veces tenía ganas de volver a ser el viejo Damon, el que hubiera matado a todos sólo porque Elena lo lastimó, pero siempre estaban Stefan, Alaric o Bonnie para recordarle que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Desde que había vuelto del otro lado, Damon había estado más acompañado que nunca. La relación con Stefan era como la que tenían antes de que Katherine llegara a sus vidas (o inclusive mejor); Alaric, su mejor amigo, estaba vivo de vuelta; Enzo se había convertido en un fiel y muy preciado amigo y estaba Bonnie, con quien convivió 4 meses en el otro lado y a quien había logrado querer. Cada uno lo motivaba a ser mejor persona, inclusive Enzo, que a pesar de tener su lado  _"asesino"_ , le recordaba lo divertido de ser vampiro y quien era en realidad. Damon no era como su hermano, él amaba ser vampiro, amaba cada cosa de ello y Enzo le recordaba todo eso, ya que él también amaba serlo.

Se podría decir que nunca había sido tan feliz... Pero le faltaba Elena. Él no podía ser feliz sin ella. Él la amaba, como nunca amo a nadie, sabía que ella era el amor de su vida. Pero Elena no lo recordaba y no parecía querer hacerlo. Y eso lo mataba poco a poco. Pero aunque le doliera, respetaría su decisión y le daría su espacio. No la iba a forzar a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Y allí, cuando por fin había decidido seguir adelante no importa cuánto le costase, apareció ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Pensó que era una cruel jugada del destino y que venía a simplemente comprobar como estaba, ya que esa misma tarde Damon y Enzo habían sido secuestrados y llevados a la frontera anti mágica de Mystic Falls.

–Hola Damon. –dijo tímidamente Elena.

–Hey –contesto amablemente. –Si vienes a preguntar como estoy, estoy bien. Estuve cerca de morir, pero me recuerda a casa. No sería yo si no intentaran matarme, ¿verdad?

Elena rió ante eso. –Creo que ya se estaban tardando mucho en hacerlo... ¿Stefan y Enzo están bien?

–Si, ellos están bien. Alaric es el que mejor está. Recuperándose en una cama de hospital junto a su sexy enfermera. –Damon intento decirlo con humor, pero la verdad era que no tenía ánimos. Si bien la noticia de que su mejor amigo volviera a ser humano era algo que lo alegraba profundamente, también lo entristecía, ya que eso significaba que Elena no podría recuperar sus recuerdos.

–Alaric tuvo suerte de tener a Jo con él.

Damon le sonrió y se quedaron mirando por unos eternos segundos. Al salir del trance, Elena rápidamente bajo la mirada. Se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo hablarle.

–Damon, yo quería decirte que…

–Oh, ya sé lo que vas a decir. –la interrumpió. Elena se sorprendió, pero dejo que siguiera hablando, ya que sabía que necesitaba descargarse. –Vas a pedirme perdón por haber borrado tus recuerdos. Sé que lo sientes pero no los vas a recuperar, así que esta todo perdonado. No lo sientas.

–No está bien lo que hice Damon, y lo sabes. No estás de acuerdo con eso. –presionó Elena.

– ¿Sabes qué? No, no estoy de acuerdo porque yo no hubiera hecho eso. No importa cuánto te echara de menos o cuánto sufriera, nunca habría borrado lo que tuvimos. Aunque estuviera hundido en el dolor, preferiría aferrarme a cada momento contigo, a cada risa que he oído, cada momento de felicidad que hemos tenido, preferiría pasar cada momento de agonía que borrar tu recuerdo. –dijo finalmente Damon. Se saco de encima todo lo que había estado guardando y sentía un peso menos.

Por su parte, Elena no podía dejar de llorar. En su vida había escuchado palabras tan hermosas y se sentía tan miserable por lo que había hecho. –Yo de verdad lo siento Damon.

Él, al verla llorar, se sintió mal por ser tan duro con sus palabras y una parte dentro de él se suavizo. –Está bien Elena, no fue tu culpa. Por favor no llores. –dijo acunándole la cara con la mano.

–Si es mi culpa. Es que no entiendo como pude ser tan cobarde. Yo… yo de verdad pensé que no te iba a volver a ver y eso me estaba matando. Pero debería haberlo pensado mejor. Debería haber escuchado a todos los que me decían que no lo hiciera. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

–Elena, no importa cuánto me moleste o que no entienda lo que hiciste, yo te perdoné hace mucho. –contesto Damon limpiándole las lagrimas con sus pulgares. Él deseaba con todo su corazón que ese momento fuera real y que ella lo amara como él lo hacía, pero ya se había dado por vencido. Así que antes de que Elena pudiera decir algo más, habló. –Después de lograr quitar el hechizo de Mystic Falls voy a viajar por un tiempo.

– ¿Qué? –exclamo Elena. Sentía como se le iba cortando la respiración. No podía perderlo, no de nuevo. – ¿No vas a volver a Mystic Falls?

–Me va a traer muchos recuerdos que no estoy listo para afrontar. Creo que necesito un tiempo para mí mismo. –Elena quería protestar, pero sería tan hipócrita de su parte hacerlo que se quedo callada. – ¿No vas a decir nada más? –preguntó Damon extrañado. No esperaba una negación rotunda, pero esperaba un poco más de resistencia.

–Yo… yo creo que si es lo que quieres, está bien para mí. Cuatro meses en el mismo día son suficientes para querer irse muy lejos de casa. –ambos rieron ante eso. –Yo siempre soñé con ir de viaje por el mundo. Sería lindo

–Lo sé. –respondió Damon. Se estaba preguntando si acaso eso era una indirecta para que la invitara a su viaje, pero desecho la idea al instante. –Creo que ya debería irme. Buenas noches Elena. –beso suavemente la frente de la chica y antes de irse se detuvo. – ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Es tarde.

–No, no, voy a quedarme un rato. No te preocupes. Buenas noches Damon –El chico iba a protestar, pero decidió que ella necesitaba estar sola. Además, no era como que confiara en él.

Elena se quedo un rato en el bar, procesando aquello. Ella había ido ahí con la intención de contarle a Damon de que tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta y que no aguantaba estar un minuto más sin él. Si bien había presionado para que dijera lo que sentía, no se espero lo último. No espero que la dejara ir. ¿Tanto la amaba que era capaz de dejarla libre? Ella sabía que sí, ya lo había hecho antes. Y Damon estaba en todo su derecho, no podía ni debía oponerse a su decisión... Pero se sentía tan enojada. Se dio cuenta de que no quería perderlo, no iba a permitir que él se alejara de su lado, no importa cuán egoísta sonara.

Para suerte de Elena, con su velocidad de vampiro, encontró a Damon en un par de minutos, en la puerta de su departamento. Y por una inexplicable razón, se sentía sumamente enojada con él.

Por su parte, Damon estaba apoyado en la puerta de su nueva casa, intentando convencerse de que era la decisión correcta. Cuando vio a Elena frente a él se sintió muy confundido, y más cuando vio lo enojada que estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

– ¿Elena? –pregunto él dudoso.

–No, escúchame. Ahora voy a hablar yo. No puedo creer que pienses irte. ¿Cómo podes hacer eso? ¿Cómo podes irte ahora? ¡Eres un idiota!

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Sentarme a ver cómo reconstruyes tu vida sin mí y cómo me miras como a un completo extraño? No puedo hacer eso Elena. Además, mereces algo mejor que eso.

– ¿Mejor qué eso? ¿Todavía piensas que merezco algo mejor que vos? Yo elijo quien creo que es mejor para mí, y así como te elegí antes, te estoy eligiendo de nuevo ahora. ¿Por qué no puedes estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones UNA VEZ?

Damon estaba perplejo, le costaba asimilar lo que había escuchado. – ¿Tienes… tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta?

–Si, eso era lo que iba a contarte en el bar. Alaric me devolvió mis recuerdos esta tarde antes de que te secuestraran. Pero no, tenías que elegir lo que es mejor para mí y no me dejaste ni contarte la noticia.

– ¿Por qué recuperaste tus recuerdos? Pensé que no querías estar conmigo. –pregunto de nuevo Damon. Todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso era de verdad?

–Porque me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón, sos una persona distinta. Sé que podría haber tenido mis recuerdos antes, pero quise comprobarlo por mí misma. Pero ahora decides irte. ¿Y sabes qué pienso? Qué es una completa idiotez lo que quieres hacer. ¿En serio piensas que alejarte de mí es lo correcto? Damon, te vi morir, estuve 4 meses llorando tu perdida, 4 meses de pura agonía en lo que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarte y tenerte a mí lado. Y si, me equivoque, cometí el error más grande del mundo, pero lo que estás haciendo ahora no es mejor para nada. Yo no sabía que ibas a volver. Sin embargo yo estoy acá y vos queres irte. ¡No puedes hacerlo! Es completamente estúpido. –gritó Elena. –No puedes irte de nuevo, por favor no lo hagas. Te necesito. Me prometiste que pasaríamos toda la eternidad juntos y me fallaste ¡dos veces! ¿No te dabas cuenta de que incluso sin mis recuerdos yo te necesitaba conmigo? –en ese momento Elena lloraba. –Por favor Damon, no me dejes. No puedo soportar perderte de nuevo.

Damon la dejo llorar y la abrazó. Durante todo el discurso se había dado cuenta lo estúpido que estaba siendo. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla? Había notado que estaba más cercana a él y sin embargo él la quería volvía a dejar. Pero no le iba a fallar de nuevo.

–Elena, mírame. –dijo Damon tomando el mentón de Elena. –Fui un idiota al pensar que era la mejor decisión. Te necesito. Te necesito más que a nadie. No puedo ser feliz si no te tengo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante NADA nos va a separar, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo.

–Yo también te amo. –contesto Elena con la voz entrecortada.

Firmaron ese pacto con un beso cargado de sentimientos. Un beso que expresaba todo el dolor, la miseria, la soledad y la angustia que habían sufrido. Pero también reflejaba el amor incondicional que sentían a pesar de eso, el amor que los motivo a seguir adelante. No iban a dejar que nada más los separara.

Y esa noche, en el apartamento de Damon, se amaron como hace mucho no hacían, demostrándose todo su amor, con la promesa de comenzar una nueva y renovada vida juntos a partir de ese día.


End file.
